


Where The Light Won't Shine

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turbulente City... One of those places the government says it still has control over.</p><p>Yeah right...</p><p>Turbulente City, is called by most, the City of Crime. it is the capital for pimps, slave dealers, druggies, thieves, mobsters and etc...</p><p>"The government will be able to stop them." Some say to themselves. They are the lucky ones. They got to escape the country. We, the people who are still here, know that everything's a lie. That in this place we live in, the place that is whatever's left of Canada, America and Mexico, has given birth to the highest crime city in this world. It's never safe at night, most of us are on the street, there are no jobs, unless crime counts, pimps and crime bosses own the city, no matter who tells you different. This is where our story takes place. No self righteous heroes. No good vs evil, no better life wishers... Just, in the life of the common thief and the successful mobster, who wouldn't change their lives for the world —but the chaotic world they live in has other plans....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Allen woke up. He looked around himself to see if all his supplies were still there.

"Ok." He said to himself when he saw that everything was where he left it. He silently waited for any sign of life. When he couldn't hear anything, he scramble from his spot and took off, not looking back.

Looks like i'm gonna have to find another home. Oh well, so long home of three days. He thought to himself.

_"This wouldn't have to happen if you had just listened to them..." A voice in his head said._

"And give into their commands? No fucking way.." Allen answered.

_"Why not?" The voice asked._

"Freedom... That one thing, the one thing people take for granted." Allen told the voice, who had nothing to say afterwards. Allen kept walking along the dimly lighted street, keeping his guard up at every sight of a corner.

"Ciao.." A voice said. It almost made Allen jump.  _Almost._

"What..." Allen said, waiting for the person to attack, he was going to eat good tonight.

"You want to make some money." The voice said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Either way, it made Allen laugh scornfully.

"Yeah, but who doesn't these days?" Allen said. He was about to be on his way, when a knife shot straight past him, almost hitting him. Allen quickly turn in the direction the knife came from and saw an Italian man, at least he thought the man was Italian, that Italian Brigade Uniform the guy was wearing could have been stolen. The man had a light tan, dark brown hair with a strange strand of hair, shaped as a curl, sticking out. His eyes were a purplish-pink like color, while his pupils were red and he was wearing a decorated World War Two Italian Brigade Uniform

"Come on prostituta, don't you want to make money?" The man asked. To his surprise, Allen didn't come any further, but instead kept walking in another direction.

"You know jackass, not everyone you see on the street is a whore. We all have many different jobs." Allen said, not expecting the man to reply.

"Yeah, like what?"

"For instance, I'm a thief, you're probably a pimp or crime boss' untrained successor, so i advise you to stay off my streets, got that?" Allen said, making the man raise an eyebrow.

"And who, may I ask, says I am an 'untrained successor'? The man asked.

"Allen... Why do you want to know? Going to send goons to 'get rid of me'? Sorry kid, but that won't work on me." Allen told the other, who was now amused.

"Well, Allen.. I thought you, being the street rat you are, would eventually notice who I am, but it's seems, even if you has noticed, you have some backbone to your name." The man replied.

"Who doesn't have backbone? It's the only thing keeping people like myself alive these days."Allen replied.

"Ever heard of 'cowards'?" The man questioned, amused by how the other could hold up.

"Yeah, but they're as good as dead." Allen answered.

"You're wise for someone of your lifestyle." The man observed.

"Being uneducated is a stereotype.. Their are lots of smart people on the streets, but you never get to see them unless you're their ally or you're dead." Allen said.

"Well, it seems like you don't know who i am, so let me introduce myself, I am Luciano Vargas, head of the Italian Mafia." The man said. He expected shock and fear from the red eyed man, but all he got was the other's eye contact.

"So you're a big shot, eh? What are you doing here? On my street." Allen questioned. He knew that the Vargas family was known for it's gruesome murders and hard to read intentions, but he was Allen 'Al' Jones. And he wasn't going to take anyone's crap, no matter who they are.

"And you're a brave one, even while knowing i could kill you at any time." Luciano responded.

"Well, why don't you? It wouldn't make that much of a difference." Allen dared.

"Because i like you Allen, there needs to be more people like you, who can stay alive." Luciano answered, walking away.

"Hey big shot, make a right, than a left onto a narrow corner. That's where all the sluts hide." Allen said before walking away himself. He knew he was losing time. That  _they_  could come at any moment.

 _I wasted to much time standing up to that guy. Now they could be here just waiting for me. I better just run to Flavio's place._  Allen thought to himself.

Flavio was his only...friend, as Flavio would say it, but he prefers to think Flavio as his ally. He first met Flavio when he was fifteen. He finally decided to run away run those who tormented him, and ended up hiding inside of Flavio's inn-bar-thingy. At the time Flavio was nineteen and was new to seeing many people, especially fifteen year old boys with a beat up baseball bat. It was on that day, that Allen finally felt safe.

That was a mistake on his part.

The next day, however.  _They_ showed up, looking for Allen, who barely got away with the help of Flavio. Flavio had his boyfriend Andres teach Allen how to fight. Andres was usually quiet and short tempered. To Allen, and many others, Andres seemed impatient, and has a tendency to be grumpy even when acting sweet. He was usually just patient with Flavio, though only just. But, he was an excellent teacher. He taught Allen the ways of the sword, which helped Allen find his own way to control his weapon, the old, beat up, baseball bat. He asked Andres to go with him to modify his weapon. It now had nails and wire smashed into it. He remembered the day he first tried it out.

* * *

_"Hey! Who do you think you are bub? This is our street, and you can't come waltzing in like you're some king." The man said. He was slightly on the chubby side, had patches on blondish-brown hair on his head, blue eyes that looked dead, a cigar in his mouth and he was wearing a dirty, worn out jumper._

_"Andres!" Flavio squeaked. He had forgotten to bring a weapon with him like his fratello always told him to. Andres stepped out of the shadows, he startled the men with his yellow eyes and purple iris._

_"Si mi amore?" Andres asked, about to pull out his weapon._

_It wasn't where he left it._

_"Looking for this, buddy-boy?" The man taunted. He snapped his fingers and one of his goons brought out Andres' sword._

_"Joder..." Andres hissed. How could he have been so careless._

_"Get 'em boys." The man said. His goons circled Flavio and Andres, giving them no escape._

_"Ahhhh!" A cry of pain came from one of the man's henchmen. He fell to the ground dead, with blood oozing out of him._

_"The 'hell? The man questioned. Suddenly, another cry of pain came from two more of his followers, their result was also dead and bleeding. Soon the man was the only one left. He was beginning to feel nervous, seeing that numbers were his only power, and without it, he was weak. He didn't want to lose his pride, or his title, by running away, but luckily he didn't have to. His received death instead. When he fell to the cold ground, which was already covered in the blood of his henchmen, behind him, a teenage boy with brownish red hair, tanned skin and red eyes, was smiling in the direction of Flavio and Andres. He was holding a wore out looking baseball bat with nails and wire sticking out of it. Pieces of bloody flesh were caught in the nails and wire._

_"You saved my life, I save yours." The boy said, walking after Flavio and Andres, who were inwardly 'proud' at what they 'created'._

* * *

"Hey Flavio... It's me, Al." Allen said, knocking on the back door once more. What was taking Flavio so long. Then, he heard voices.

"Ciao fratellino! Non mi aspettavo di vederti oggi~! Come vanno gli affari?" He knew that was Flavio, but who was Flavio talking to?

"Conoscete qualcuno di nome Allen?" He knew that was another guy speaking, but he didn't know who it was, or why the man said his name. He could most likely be that guy he saw, but he highly doubted that. He had sent the guy in the other direction, to lead him away from Flavio.

"Sì ~! Lui è un mio buon amico. Sta sempre mi aiutano a proteggere il mio piccolo hotel!" That was Flavio again. He was saying something about the inn...?

"Idiota! Ti ho detto di non parlare con gli sconosciuti!" And the guy called him an idiot.

"Mi dispiace fratello! Non farmi del male! Ho conosciuto Allen per quattro anni!" Flavio was talking about him. Which he concluded was also about the inn?

"Quattro anni? E 'stato quattro anni da quando hai incontrato quell'uomo e non hai pensato di dirmi? Sei un idiota .."

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!"

"State attenti la prossima volta idiota.." Was the last thing Allen heard the other guy say before he apparently left. He then heard Andres' voice.

"¿Estás bien Flavio?"

"Sí, estoy bien."

"No dejes que tu hermano te intimide así."

"Lo sé, pero mi hermano sólo está mirando hacia fuera para mí, Andrés."

Before Andres could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Picking up his weapon, Andres slowly walked towards the door, and opened it to the sight of Allen.

"Allen?" Andres questioned.

"Yeah. I gotta crash at your place, if you don't mind.  _They're_  onto me." Allen said quietly.

"O-of course Allen! Y-you know t-that you are always welcome to m-my inn!" Flavio exclaimed nervously. Allen raised his eyebrows at the nervousness. Flavio was almost  _never_ nervous, unless he was in some sort of trouble.

"What happened?"Allen questioned.

"N-nothing for you to worry about Allen, okay." Flavio replied. Allen was about to keep on pressing Flavio on the subject, but decided against it.

"Okay Flavio." Allen said, making his way to the spot he usually slept in. He knew he should stay up just in case, but the thought of closing his eyes for a second was so tempting, and soon Allen fell into a light sleep.

"He might as well be our hijo, Flavio. Because he sensed something was wrong right away." Andres muttered quietly.

"I know, but he doesn't need to know about him. It's too dangerous. Allen might go out hunting for him and get himself killed." Flavio exclaimed, but Andres only sighed.

"Don't underestimate him, Flavio. We trained him, and it's kept him alive for this long, so why would it fade right then and there?"

"But, you know how he is. No mercy for anyone..."

"Not even you.." Andres remarked quietly. As they continued talking in low voices, none noticed the person who was watching them, and had made a fist with their hand.

No one..  **No one** , would ever mess with his 'family'.

No one..

* * *

Luciano sighed inwardly as he walked away. How was he ever to find Lutz a slut? He knew he shouldn't have taken the damned dare, but Luciano could never resist a chance of torture and blood shed. No, the lost would have been great. And Kyo —his 'trusted' ally— who was surprisingly good at playing idiotic card games, won, forcing him to live up to the dare he was given.

Find Lutz a whore to fuck.

In which is neither easy, said or done. But, Luciano wasn't one to quit, **hell no**. That was the reason he was the head of the Turbulente Mafia. Well, that and the  _accidental_  deaths of some of his relatives. No one could deny that Luciano was in charge, and would cut you down if you did anything he didn't like, but that was one of the reasons he couldn't have said no. While he was on the street of the 'lower' points of Turbulente City, he was feared whether he was known or not. No one on dared crossed his path or questioned him, except for...

 _Allen_...

The brownish red hair, tanned skin and red eyes, man who had crossed his path just as he was about to leave this part of the city. He seemed perfect for the job, exactly who  **he** , Luciano, would have had underneath him.

Then, the man opened up his arrogant, sarcastic mouth, and told him off. Though, it somehow excited Luciano, who was getting bored at the fact that no one was a challenge. That most were too afraid to even speak to him. Allen even had the guts to cut him a jackass, an insult he hadn't heard since his Nonno Julius was alive. At that point, he was ready to take the man himself, but refrained. He had a mission to complete, and he couldn't get sidetrack by such a small  _thing_. He did spare a few minutes to go back and forth with the man, who unknowingly helped him at the end. He got the whore for Lutz and was satisfied with Kyo's raised eyebrow, but his satisfaction didn't last long. In fact, it seemed to leave as soon as it came. And instead, a wandering thought made its way into Luciano's head. It slightly surprised Luciano, who had learned long ago how to control his thoughts, and the thoughts of the weak minded people around him. The straying thought was one of the man. And so, getting up from his 'relaxing rest', he decided to go to his fratello's inn, knowing that his fratello would probably have some information. What he didn't think, was that his fratello wouldn't only by familiar with the guy, but know him for the past **four**  years. He would admit that people like Allen were dangerous to people, especially people like his cowardly fratello, who was an idiot at times. His fratello's short tempered boyfriend, Andres, wasn't much help either. The Spaniard's impatient personality always getting in the way of things, making him and Flavio constantly in danger's grasp. It was already dangerous enough that they lived in the lower of Turbulete City, instead of staying in the more decent side of it, in the east. And now, his brother was in the tight grasp of the stranger, who most likely was looking for the chance to snap his fratello. Luciano inwardly shook these thoughts off. He was letting paranoia have control, which would damn him. But, who wouldn't give in? Especially since this was such a dangerous world.

"Luciano." A voice said. Luciano pulled out his knives and looked to see Lutz and Kyo staring right at him. He knew this was their way of questioning him, but dismissed the idea. He then barked orders at the two, in which they walked away to do, leaving him alone.

But then,

No one was ever really,  _alone_...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two 
> 
> NEEDS TO BE AND WILL BE EDITED (Eventually!)

After minutes full of catching bits of Flavio and Andres' conversation, Allen found out who was pestering Flavio.

It was  **him**.

That guy he had  _met_  earlier.

He was the one bothering Flavio.

The jackass had the nerve to bring himself to this part of Turbulente City, and mess with Flavio. Allen wouldn't stand for it, and decided to set out as soon as possible. Paranoia could screw him if it would like, but he was going to teach the guy a lesson, whether he was caught and killed for it or not.

Besides, being tortured for breaking into a successful Mafia HQ couldn't be as bad as living with  _them,_ his old tormentors. Picking up his bat, Allen crept along the side of big building, careful not to make any noise. He almost sighed in relief as he made it inside the building, undetected.

Now, all he had to do was make his way to the top of the building.

Just great...

* * *

Luciano was interrupted from his thinking by the loud sounds coming from outside his study. It annoyed him, and as he got up to see what had caused the noise, Kyo and Lutz entered the room. They were holding a man by his arms. The man was slightly bruised, but seemed to be wearing an arrogant smirk on his face. Luciano then realized who the man was, and at two harshly said commands, had Kyo and Lutz leave, and let go of the man, so he could... _deal_ with him.

"So, we meet again...Allen." Luciano said.

"I see you remembered my name, jackass."Allen remarked with a tone as dry as toast.

"And i see you still have as much backbone as ever." Luciaino replied coolly. Allen didn't restrain himself any longer and rushed at Luciano. Luciano quickly stepped out the way, but Allen had grabbed onto his leg, making him fall to the floor. They wrestled with each other, now depending on their strength against each other for their dear lives. Luciano was able to get the upper hand, and pinned Allen to the floor, both panting quietly.

"Now... Explain yourself, oh bold one." Luciano demanded to the other, who glared at him.

"Explain myself? Huh, I should be the one asking you to explain yourself." Allen replied hotly. Luciano looked at him with confusion, but kept his guard up.

"Explain what?"

"Explain the fact why a jackass, uptight, son of a bitch like you would come to the southern part of Turbulente City, and mess with Flavio." Allen said, annoyed. As Luciano's confusion cleared away, and the Italian let out a low chuckle.

"So, you want me to tell you why i traveled all the way from here to the southern part of Turbulente City, to question my fratello." Luciano stated.

"Yo no habla italiano." Allen replied, still glaring, but not as much as before.

"I see. Fratello means brother, bold one." Luciano said calmly, enjoying the puzzled look he got from the other.

"¿Flavio es tuyo hermano?"

"Sí."

Silence filled the room as the two just stared at each other, not saying a word. Until Allen sighed, and soften his glare a little more.

"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you had to bother him. Flavio had a nervous demeanor after you left."

"And what is so concerning about the two things?" Luciano asked.

"Flavio  **never** has a nervous demeanor, asshat."Allen remarked bitterly. It only seemed to amuse Luciano, who was now soaking in the sight of the other much as he could.

"And who made you an expert, Allen? Since, Flavio's already in a relationship." Luciano said.

"I'm not. But, when you live with the two half of the time, you learn shit." Allen stated,  _not at all_  paying attention to how close the Italian was getting. No, he _ignored_  that fact completely as they continued making conversation. As the other came nearer, Allen inwardly admitted to himself that he  _was_  a good liar, and soon his lips were pressed to the other's, their tongues roughly invading anything in reach. The room seemed to grow hot in temperature, as they  _kissed,_  only stopping for air.

"Fuck... Why did we just do that?" Allen questioned. Though neither could give an exact answer.

"Get off."

"What?"

"You heard me, jackass. Get off of me." Allen demanded, and for once in his life, Luciano obeyed, getting off of the quite delinquent-like male. They both understood the unsaid truce that had come upon them, and decided to 'engage in more conversation' before Allen left.

If one could call it that...

They now  _tolerated_  each other, at least, that's what they thought in their minds. The average person would think it went a little over tolerating, since they  **had**  made out, didn't try to kill each other again, and were now talking like old allies. It didn't last that long, and soon, Allen was walking out the back door of the building, in a way, grateful to the fact that he hadn't died. Hours afterward, Allen found his paranoia coming up again, but this time, it didn't seem to fade away. As he took a sharp left, he then saw that he was being watched. He made swifter turns, doing all in his power to evade the unknown person, but the person seemed to continue following him, like they were only playing a childish game. Allen then cursed himself for taking a wrong turn, and prepared to face the unknown person, drawing out his weapon. He sensed the person climbing down from somewhere, and shifted his eyes to all the walls. He heard foot steps, but could't pinpoint the spot there were coming from. Before it was too late, though, Allen turned around and swung his weapon at the person, who froze.

"Allito, it's me.." A rough voice said. Allen didn't remove his weapon, but placed one of his hands on the hands of the person, and found that they were calloused and firm. In a flash, Allen found himself on the cold, slightly wet ground, with the person sitting right next to him, chuckling deeply.

"D-damn you López.  **You**  made me think it was  _them_."

"Well, if it was  _them_ ,  _they'd_  be dragging you back to that shithole this very minute, Allito."

"I guess you're right.. But, what are you doing, stalking me in the first place?"

"You're in mio damned territory hermano.  **I**  should be asking  _you_  that question." López stated. Allen inwardly groaned. He had forgotten that López lived uptown.

"Fine.. Um, i was  _visiting_ someone." Allen quickly made up, but López saw right through it.

"You can't lie to el amazing López, so tell the truth instead." López said teasingly, making Allen sigh.

"I...i broke into the Vargas Mafia HQ." Allen said truthfully, but it made López crack up.

"Ha! You almost had me going there, amigo! You, break into the Vargas Mafia HQ? What a funny thing to say. Now seriously, tell the truth."

"Asshole, that was the damned truth.." Allen replied spitefully.

"¿Usted realmente en serio?" López questioned, a little surprised.

"Yes asshole. What reason do i have to lie about something like that." Allen remarked.

"Okay, i believe you. So, what didya take?"

"I took a hit, and a explanation." Allen said coolly.

"That was it? You could have taken  **anything** , amigo!"

"I wasn't there for  _that_ reason López. It just so happens that the big shot Luciano Vargas is related to, _you know_..."

"Tuyo Ma y Padre." López teased, Allen growled a little, but didn't object.

"He came all that way to mess with Flavio, the jackass.." Allen muttered. López chuckled and playfully ruffled Allen's hair.

"You're getting along with people~! Bueno! So, hasta luego mi hermano! I'll see you the next time you show your face on,  _my_ side of Turbulente." López said, chuckling as he disappeared from sight, going once more into the shadows. Allen almost sighed in relief, but caught himself just in time. There was no real relief, just an opportunity to make it out alive. So, gathering all the courage and determination he could muster, Allen once again, started his journey back to Flavio's, hoping that Andres and Flavio wouldn't question him.

* * *

Luciano could say many things. He could say anything as to what had taken place earlier, but chose to reduce everything to childish laughter. Who would had thought that someone would break into the Vargas Mafia HQ, not steal a thing and pick a fight with. Not many even had the guts to look him in the eyes.

But of course, Allen  _wasn't_ like most.

No, he was different, and somehow, that different thing about the man made Luciano crave for more. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. The arrogant man always found a way into his thoughts, and it was starting to drive him crazy. Luciano sighed as paced back and forth in the hallway, to much in his  _own_ world to notice Kyo enter the hallway, a smirk on his face.

"What's troubling you?" Kyo quirked, interested as to why the  _'man with the plan'_  was pacing back and forth, seemingly acting like a disaster was about to take place.

"What's it to you?" Luciano snapped back.

"Hmm, is this about the cutie who came in earlier?" Kyo remarked, making Luciano glared warningly at the Japanese male. He inwardly knew that it wouldn't help, but couldn't stop the slight bit of anger and surprise that came to him.

"So it is about the feisty delinquent. Are you sad you didn't get  _anything_?" Kyo taunted. Luciano growl, making Kyo chuckle.

"Don't worry about it  _Your Highness_ _,_ these are natural feelings you're having. In fact, these feelings of yours have just reminded me that you're human." Kyo teased.

"I  **don't** have any feelings."

"When i catch you shamelessly jacking off, i'll remember to bring up what you said, 'kay?" Kyo remarked, giving the other a teasing smirk and leaving the hallway. Now Luciano was by himself, —it seemed that way— and he outwardly groaned. He was now addicted, for a reason he did not know, but only knew a taste wouldn't satisfy him. He needed a plan, and fast. Or he could always silently endure Kyo's merciless taunts...

He needed to start on that plan right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Lo siento 'cause of mio español! I used a Spanish-English diccionario, google translate, and my own head (which is filled with incorrect grammar, whether English or Spanish), which isn't a good combo when it's like ten at night and you can't turn the light on :/ So, por favor, forgive me, and feel free to correct me on anything, English, Spanish, Italian and etc...
> 
> IMPORTANT! This work is really old and NEEDS to be EDITED, (which I don't know when I'll be able to do so), so PLEASE don't mind the GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES, for all WILL be CLEARED and CLEANED up!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!
> 
> IMPORTANT! This work is really old and NEEDS to be EDITED, (which I don't know when I'll be able to do so), so PLEASE don't mind the GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES, for all WILL be CLEARED and CLEANED up!

Allen quietly snuck into the motel, making his way to his little sleeping space.

He  _tried_  to, at least.

Halfway to his goal, the light switched on, and Allen felt like a mouse caught in a trap. Standing right next to the light switch was Flavio and Andres, both staring at him with unbelief, worry and relief —though, only Flavio would openly admit that he was worried about such a thing. Andres tsked at Allen —who had a small sheepish grin on his face— while Flavio rushed to where Allen was, checking to see if there was any marks or scratches on the younger male.

"Allen! What happened? Why did you go? You could have been hurt!" Flavio's worry-filled statements made Allen sigh and Andres snicker to himself.

"I'm okay  _madre_ , just, stop making such a fuss, por favor." Allen sighed again, looking to Andres for help. Trying to keep his laughter inside, Andres walked to where the two men where standing and placed a hand of his Italian lover's shoulder.

"Mi amore, I think you should leave Allen alone. He seems fine, and he's back —back in one piece," his words didn't do much but make the Italian fuss even more, so he tried again. " _Flavio_ , let Allen be," he paused to make sure Flavio was listening, "Then, he  _will_  explain what happened. Right Allen?" Andres looked at Allen, making sure the younger male felt guilty for worrying Flavio, to the point that he'd explain what happened.

"R-right," Allen agreed, slightly unnerved by the guilt-bringing look he was given. "Um, Flavio," he started off, getting a mumbled response of 'yes'. "Could you let go of me?" he asked, his words getting rid of the Italian's surprisingly strong grip on him. After the three had 'settled down', Alfred began the telling of his adventurous feat in uptown Turbulente, leaving out the part about him and Luciano kissing —wanting to avoid embarrassing comments at all cost— and how he escaped.

"Wow, mio bebé is growing up. The time flies so fast!" Flavio stated after Allen had finished, ironically making an embarassing comment. Allen's face turned slightly pink at his ' _mom's'_ comment.

"See mi amore, I told you Allen would be just fine. He is our hijo." Andres remarked, making Allen more embarassed. Now he only hoped they wouldn't keep making comments about him being their 'son'.

But, as life would have it.

They didn't seem to die down.

 _Not at all_.

* * *

He was putting his plan into action.

He had too, since there was no way fucking way he'd let himself be taunted by Kyo.

No, he'd rather die.

Now, Luciano was a man of stealth, who got his way by manipulating people of a 'weaker substance' than himself. That's what made things quite complicated for him, since..

Allen  _wasn't_  'made' of a 'weaker substance'.

He was practically on the same level as Kyo or Lutz.

Maybe even slightly higher.

But, he guessed. That was the reason he was... _attracted_  to the male. Because he wasn't afraid of putting himself out there, and killing, robing, hurting and breaking along the way.

You couldn't be.

Not in this world.

"Luciano." a voice interrupted. It belonged to a man with several scars; —one beneath his left eye which extends across the cheek, and three down his right forearm — light pinkish purple eyes, that had dark lines beneath. He was wearing a khaki jacket, that was hanging from his shoulders, a loose tank top, a black German WW2 field cap, which covered most of his messy hair, and black uniform trousers, while 'the Iron Cross' hung from his neck.

"What Lutz?"

"The intruders were able to breach into sector 7-"

" _What_?" Came the Italian's icy cold tone.

The German forced his facial features to remind calm. "But, of course, Kyo and I were able to take them out."

"How many were there? Since, you two were trained to the most skilled people, even if things were against the odds."

"Only four, but-"

"Only four?"

"Luciano," They were your relatives."

"W-What?" Stuttering? What was with him today?

"Your relatives, they-"

"I know Lutz, just," He hesitated? Something was seriously wrong with him today. "Just, have them killed and be done with it! There are a lot more people besides them trying to break into this mansion and take my skin as a trophy, so move on with it."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Lutz."

"Yes."

"Check my relatives for bombs."

Lutz only nodded. There was no point questioning Luciano. His relatives were just as dangerous as him. When Lutz had left Luciano's office, the Italian sunk into his beautifully crafted leather chair, and now focused on the problem at hand: His behavior.

Was it that he was growing obsessive over the auburn he had met?

Nope, that couldn't be it, or he would had been perfectly fine. So it must be-

 _No_! It can't be that.

Can it?

 _I don't know_. He thought sarcastically. As his thoughts swarmed in his mind, one memory in particular showed up, and downright forced its owner to recall it.

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock..  _Tick._..

The clock had been ticking endlessly, boring the teenage male staring directly at it.

He was Luciano —but a much younger, more carefree version, at the least— though he was still worrying on things that teens do —as the thirteen year old was one himself. This Luciano looked only slightly different —though his skin still had a light tan, his pupils were still red, and his strange strand of hair shaped as a curl still stuck out— with his dark brown hair being only a bit lighter, his purplish-pink eyes less cold, and a lazy, but happy smile laid across his face.

It was different then, and everything was a lot safer for him —to the point that the teen could get goosebumps and not have to think someone was going to kill him at any second— though he wouldn't go back for the world.

He couldn't.

Because on that very same Monday morning, he received the _Letter_. The  _Letter_ , had been stuck into his locker rather hastily, but he payed no mind. He had actually thought that a certain person had sent him that letter and his heart pounded with delight.

 _Then_ , he found out it was the  _Letter_  —which had made him very disappointed for a teenage boy, especially one who was attracted to someone. It meant that his Nonno, the infamous Julius Leonardo Roma Vargas: The head of the Italian Mafia in almost all America —the Vargas family itself, were also responsible for most of the Italian Mafia activities in Mexico, Canada, and parts of the Caribbean, and were thought to be the reason for many missing people. All, who were able to be found, dead— was either really sick, dying or people were making a lot of attempts to kill him, and he had to come back to complete his training next Monday as he was to be...?

His successor?

The first thing the thirteen year old boy wanted to do was curse his older brother, Flavio, but refrained from it. He, Nonno, his brother's boyfriend Andres and even his brother knew that the older boy wouldn't be cut out for the job —but, that wasn't to say he was weak, for Flavio Vargas had an excellent skill with weapons and was able to take down many trained fighters at once—, and so Luciano would have to do it. He sighed, but tried to stay grateful to the fact that he was going to stay here for a week more of normal things. He enjoyed the average life, and not having to think that most of your cousins are out to kill you, or anyone else who stands in their way of taking over the Mafia —they wouldn't be able to, of course, since Nonno Vargas was still around. Still, he accepted the facts rather well, though the thoughts were still swarming in his head even after he left school, went to the apartment he lived in —his brother and his brother's boyfriend occasionally came to check up on him, to see if he was still alive and to take away suspicion— cleaned out and packed most of his things in the apartment, and took a walk to the docks.

Staring in the direction of the setting sun, he groaned in the perfect average teenage way, and let himself become frustrated. Though frustration wouldn't do nothing to help his situation.

Because all was settle.

He'd be leaving on Monday.

Yep, it was definitely settled.

When he woke up the next morning, however, he knew he'd have to come out, since people don't become the head of a crime organization overnight.

 _So much for the friends I made_. He thought.  _And so much for my crush_.

notorious for Now he wouldn't go out in the world as Luciano Ricci, but as Luciano Vargas, his birth name. He would still very much envy other people who could go out in public, not caring if people would try to run them out of town for being part of something so...vicious.

 _It wasn't fair_. He thought to himself, immediately scowling at the childish sounding words. Life wasn't fair, and he shouldn't care if it was.

 _Maybe I could tell them only_? The thought tangled itself into his mind as the sun yawned rays of deep pink, daring yellow and sleepy orange.  _No_. His mind had objected. The truth would be too difficult for him or anyone else to handle if he just told them separately. And besides, they were just kids like himself, so they'd probably think of some rash plan that would give everyone false hope and would blow up in their faces.

Nope, he had a better idea.

Tuesday, his last day of his normal life. He sighed, but still stuck the papers in the school announcements that were to be read aloud, and waited, hidden, until the two papers were read.

Then he ran for it.

A bit disappointed at the facts, he was still proud of being who he was, Luciano Vargas. And though he now realized it was too late to go back, his mind told him it was always better to move forward.

For the next few days he managed not to be spotted by anyone who went to that school, or by any of their parents or relatives. He was lucky, but his impatience began to grow and he began a bit careless on his last weekend there —to the point that one of the mothers saw him, but he disappeared so quickly she wouldn't be sure if she actually did. When his brother and Andres showed up, he strangely felt overjoyed, but was able not to show it. Going back to training made things wild and dangerous, even, but he loved the ole' thrill it gave him. To wield a weapon and have it under your every command, to have the strength to push yourself even in the tightest of situation, to avoid and destroy all who attempt to kill you, to hear the tortured screams rip through the air. He learned news things as well, and by the time he finished, the Italian was about fifteen, —though his birthday was only two months away— and his Nonno had happened to die the week of the end of his training. He, of course, was sad, but now he was changed. He would have to get used to people dying before his eyes. And so now, his Nonno was one in a million. This was all before 'order' had fallen, and Turbulente City was born, but not too much before. The transformation would take place soon, very soon. And Luciano would be ready, with his newly acquired 'team' at his side, Kyo and Lutz...

* * *

Luciano got a grip over the memory and finally overpowered it, throwing it to the back corners of his mind. This was a new chapter of his life, he didn't need to be remind of his past, especially at a time like this, when he was 'on top of the world'. No, he had to move forward, for it was the only way he was going to get somewhere, and be on top of every situation that tried to face him. The current ones included keeping his stupid, but caring —though he would never admit such a thing aloud— brother safe, finding a to take away Kyo nonexistent (at the moment) bragging rights, rule his 'empire' without any questioning —code-word: Be Feared, Not Liked— and Allen. His relatives were a minor problem, though, like ants, if they weren't dealt will quickly, could become strong in numbers. And with one too may Vargases trying to take over the Mafia, he might as well kill himself. So, the situations at hand were heading towards him, hmm?

Then let the games begin.

* * *

He was close.

 _They_  were close.

But  _yet,_  so far from their target.

From their goal.

They  _had_  to get the boy, or die for not getting him.

For theirs was a hard and ruthless family of masters. Ones that ruled over them by 'legal' contract.

Though, it wasn't as bad as people thought, since their families, as well as their masters' family were very well taken care of. Had shelter, supplies and food. Stuff they would never have on their own.

So, with that said, and their families being provided for.

They might as well find the boy for their masters' family has been searching for.

They might as well.

* * *

The next morning was rather slow —well, in the opinion of Allen, it was— but lingering over such a morning was the feeling that something might happen. The said feeling, didn't bother anyone that much, since things were always happening.

Especially the bad things.

Allen decided he'd even make himself some adventure —just anything to get out this motel— so he wouldn't have to walk in on Andres and Flavio doing things he'd rather not see —hearing such things was way to much already.

So, that's exactly what he did. He got his rather old and worn out backpack, headed out the door and was about to make his way out the alley when...

"You're leaving?" He was 'caught '. Not exactly in the way most would think. "Okay then, I'll send you with my list —and you better bring everything— and you can do my shopping."

He was given the list and a rather unnecessary —by Allen's standards— kiss on the cheek. "Sì Flavio." Oh well, he'd probably get the chance to kill or rob someone, which is only a small adventure, but he guess, still qualified as an adventure. So he headed off, knowing that with his trusted bat with him, he'd give people hell before they messed with them.

Always hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I made a back story for Luciano, and made his Grandpa's name freakin long... Uh, hurrah? Those relatives were some cousins I made up. And, sorry if there isn't much violence. I'm going to get to it later. Oh, and I did really just put those mysterious peoples in the middle of the story, yep.
> 
> Por favor, review :D

**Author's Note:**

> HI, Y'ALL! It's me (again T_T lol!) and I'm transferring yet another fic onto Archive of Our Own! IT REALLY NEEDS TO BE EDITED, but don't fret, for (one day), I'll get to that! 
> 
> This is also my first 2P fic! So, tell me what you think?


End file.
